


Skater boi

by henderyisme



Category: NCT, markhyuck - Fandom
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, First Time, First Times, Haechan doesn’t have balance, Hidden Sex, M/M, Mark is kind, Sex, Smut, Underage Sex, marks a skater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 22:29:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18485722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henderyisme/pseuds/henderyisme
Summary: Hyuck didn’t really want to go skating, but he had a lot more fun than he imagined





	Skater boi

Hyuck didn’t want to go to the skate park, people who skated were intimidating and Hyuck wasn’t in the mood to embarrass himself in front of skater boys, however, he had told Chenle that he’d come, after much persuading Hyuck had agreed. And now he was on his way, the night was warm and bright but Hyuck still couldn’t convince himself that he wanted to go on this little adventure. 

Hyuck, Chenle and Renjun reached the skate park after their short walk, gazing up on the smooth curves of the skate ramps and noticing four males using the slopes. “I think they're cute” Chenle muttered. “They’re probably idiots” Hyuck bitterly added.  
The sky was still light as the three entered the gates of the park feeling instantly intimidated as the four males glided towards them, the wheels of their boards perfectly rolling across the floor as they travelled closer.   
“Hey!” One of the skaters, Mark, shouted out “have you been here before?”, Chenle awkwardly responded “well, no, not really” as they now stood all together in a group of seven.   
The boys all calmly introduced themselves to one another and Hyucks mood began to improve as he turned his focus to Mark. Mark was also focused on Hyuck more than anyone else, feeling a connection to the pretty stranger that he couldn’t explain and offered to teach Donghyuck to skateboard, in which Hyuck had hesitantly accepted. 

The two boys abandoned the others and travelled over the harsh curves of the ramps, “do you have a good balance?” Mark decided to question before he unleashed the pretty younger with his skateboard, Hyuck thought for a moment, enjoying the feeling of Mark’s skate board in his hands, the rough surface and smooth edges providing a nice contrast against his fingertips “it’s probably average” he decides and Mark nods.

“Let me guide you for a while, it will help you gain a feel for the board and coarse” Mark smiled to Hyuck as the board was placed upon the ground, “o-okie dokie” Hyuck panicked, not being sure of how much touching ‘guiding’ would involve. Soon Hyucks feet were firmly on the board and Marks hands were gripping onto Hyucks hips, wishing to support the boy and avoid any harm. The oldest fingers began to press harshly against the skin of Hyucks hips but no complaints were made, the night slowly grew dark as the boys became close with one another in more ways than one as Mark constantly kept inches from the younger. “I think you could try it alone now” Mark thought out loud, the older admired how keen Hyuck seemed to learn and try and decided that he was probably fit to do a little on his own. Hyuck bit his lip as he doubted he capabilities but began to attempt to move around the smooth floors without Mark’s strong hands there to guide him, he soon realised that he needed those string hands to guide him as the first ramp he attempted caused the board to lose connection to the soles of his feet and for Hyuck to make a hard connection with the solid floors far below, the feeling of rushes of sharp pain begin to course through his body as he curled up on the ground. Mark ran towards the pretty boy in panic and threw himself down next to him impulsively bringing the younger into him, “fuck! Hyuck i shouldn’t of suggested that, you weren’t ready I’m so sorry” Mark pleaded as he rubbed the pretty boys back as he held him close. Hyuck didn’t even notice that he’d been tugged into the skater boys chest as he began to cry softly into the soft material of Marks top. The two stayed sat on the floor for a while, clinging onto one another in the darkness as hyuck whimpered in pain. “I’m so so sorry Hyuck” Mark apologised when Hyuck finally calmed down and the pain subsided, “n-no it’s my fault, I fell” Hyuck sniffled as he tried to sort out his now even puffier cheeks. “You werent ready, i shouldn’t of suggested it” Mark said as he continued to rubbed the Youngers back, hoping to provide comfort.

The two slowly met gazes and sat silently, staring, taking in each other’s features in the dim lighting that the moon supplied. Neither noticing that the two were slowly becoming closer and closer. Mark finding the youngers tear stained cheeks a unwelcomed sight and gently placed his hands on his cheeks to rub away the tears, whispering a husky “I’m sorry” as the pair were suddenly centimetres apart. Hyuck felt propelled to know how Marks lips would feel and taste as he notices how close they are to each other, soon giving into his desires and connecting their lips softly. Mark felt a wave a electricity stream through his body as the youngers soft lips carefully attached to him, Mark moving his lips with slightly more passion as he returns the kiss. Slowly the kiss grew harsher and Mark pressed his tongue against Hyucks lips, longing to explore the younger, the pairs connection to one another drawing them closer and closer. Hyuck cautiously parted his lips as he messily wraps his arms around Mark’s neck, keeping their bodies centimetres apart. Mark’s tongue began to explore the soft edges of Hyucks mouth as the younger whimpers from this new sensation. 

Time passes by and Mark gives into his urges, leaving the now wet kiss and beginning to trail towards Hyucks neck, leaving wet pecks along his cheeky before latching onto the soft skin of the pretty boys neck. Gently sucking and nipping at the delicate skin causing hyuck to lose his ability to comprehend the situation and begin to whimper loudly. Hyuck desperately clutched onto Mark’s shoulder, needing support as ripples of pleasure flew through his body. Mark hesitantly pulled away, knowing that he can’t continue here, “Hyuck, can we go somewhere hidden?” Mark breathes out while Hyuck struggles to sit up due to the pleasure tingling through him. “Y-yes, yes please” Hyuck quickly whines as he missed the feeling of Mark being so close. The pair quickly grabbed their bags and headed towards a hollow ramp that was spacious underneath. The ramp was large and near the back of the park so the boys felt appropriately hidden. 

There was enough height for the two to stand comfortably and space to move around a little. Once they were sheltered Mark quickly tugged Hyuck into him, holding him close enough to feel each other’s warm breathe. “How far do you want to go?” Mark breathed out as he began to gently rub the soft skin of Hyucks sides with his tough finger tips. ”a-all the way, I want Mark” Hyuck quickly responded, knowing exactly what he wanted. 

Mark didn’t want to question it any further and gladly connected their lips once more in a lustful and eager kiss. Their lips moved quickly and with need as they slowly lowered themselves onto the hard floor of the park. Hyuck needily began to palm Marks already hardening length, Mark took this as encouragement and began to unbuckle the youngers jeans. Hyuck was slowly laid down on the cool concrete as his jeans are slowly removed from his body, Mark focus’s his gaze on the boy beneath hims plump thighs and the pretty little tent that had already formed in his underwear. “Already so excited baby?” Mark groaned out as Hyuck squirms under his stare, “oh s-shut up, I’ve never done this before” Hyuck whined as he reached up for his pair. 

Mark nodded softly at this information and presses a soft kiss on Donghyuck’s forehead, “you sure you want to do it here?” felt like a necessary question but hyuck just nodded urgently as he whispered “yes, please Mark, i want to do it now.”

The pair shared and soft smile before quickly reconnecting their lips, both desperately palming at each other’s laps causing soft moans to begin to spill from Hyucks pretty, swollen lips. Soon Mark has Hyucks chest and lower half on display, happily feasting on the sight of the beautiful boy bellow him. Mark’s rough fingers trailed down to the youngers length and wrap around it tightly, the overwhelming feeling of someone touching what only Hyuck had ever seen caused Hyuck to let out a unexpected whimper, not able to repress the urge to rub himself against the elders hand. Mark felt his own member twitch at the image below him and he decides to speed things up, not wanting to cum in his pants and ruin Hyucks first time. The young soon felt his honey thighs being pushed against his abdomen, taking hold of them to keep them in position, following instruction.

Mark swiftly grabbed his bag, searching for a few moments before pulling out a bottle of lube and a condom, “aren’t we glad I’m so prepared” Mark chuckled quietly as he began to coat his fingers in the clear lubricant, Hyuck only being able to hum in agreement as his mind clouds over with lust. Mark quickly began to circle the youngers entrance, causing pleasure the begin to tingle in Hyucks stomach, “o-oh” Hyuck whimpered instantly as a finger was slowly pressed into his heat. 

The sounds of their friends skating and talking on the other side of the park could be mildly heard from the boys placement, both too caught up in the moment to notice them. Soon a second finger was pushed into Haechans before untouched hole, the sensation already overwhelming the younger. 

“You’ve really never done anything like this have you, baby” Mark purred as he felt how tight and hot Hyuck felt around his fingers. “N-no, you’re the first person I’ve really wanted to” hyuck quickly whined in response, just wanting Mark to be inside him already.

The younger plucked up some courage once he felt himself adjust to the fingers thrusting into him and reached out for the tent in Marks jeans, the older already firming up from the sight of the younger bellow him, so innocent and sensitive, so nice to corrupt, so soft to touch, all Mark’s to play with. Mark enjoyed the feeling of hyuck desperately rubbing his crotch and carefully pushing a third finger into his baby. Hyuck gripped onto Mark’s length through his jeans, needing support as intense pleasure surged through him and causing the elder to wince in pain and pleasure.

“S-shit Hyuck, let go” Mark growled down at hyuck who quickly obeyed. Mark began to spread and curl his fingers inside the virgin, causing Hyuck to become dazed with pleasure as he clung onto Mark’s shirt for support, “f-feels too good, stop, I’ll cum too soon” Hyuck cried as Mark’s fingers began to press and rub against his prostate. 

Mark quicken his movements not caring if the younger cums, “I want you to, I’ll make you cum again, don’t worry” Mark’s said slowly as he leaned down into Hyucks neck, leaving Haechan unable to process anything, surrendered under the elder, completely wrecked as he prostate got pounded into by the elders harsh fingers. Hyucks vision became clouded with white stars as his orgasm grew strong in his stomach.

“I-I can’t last much longer” Hyuck squealed as his length began to twitch with every movement of Mark’s fingers, the elders length becoming desperate under the fabrics of his clothes. Mark just took his words as encouragement to continue, ignoring his own needs for the moment and proceeding to thrust his fingers into Hyucks bundle of nerves, curling and pushing his fingers within the tight heat, soon pushing Donghyuck over the edge as he let out loud, pleasured, moans as he released his thick white liquid across himself and Mark. 

Mark gave Hyuck a few moments to breathe before he pulled his fingers from his hole, “do you still want me to fuck you?” The elder questioned as he tried to not let his thoughts be clouded by his throbbing erection. “Y-yes! Please, now Mark” Hyuck panted, ready and needy for Mark’s length.

Thankful for the need of the younger Mark quickly unbuckled his jeans and rugged them down along with his boxers, not needing to pump himself and carefully gliding the condom over his cock, cautiously lining up his tip with Hyucks wet and prepped entrance.   
“Ready?” Mark smiled down at Haechan as he teased his tip around Hyucks puckered entrance.  
“Yes, ready, oh my god, fuck me” Hyuck whined, not wanting to wait or be teased any longer.

With that, Mark slowly began to push himself into Hyucks heat, groaning deeply as he felt the hot, tight walls pressing against his length. Hyuck winced in pain, not expecting Mark to feel so much bigger than three fingers. The stretch burning in a pleasurable way, leaving Hyuck with his eyes squeezed closed and head pushing back on the hard floor as Mark slowly pushed himself into the younger. Mark paused and watched the youngers beautiful expression once he had fully entered his baby, waiting for Hyucks eyes to open and brow unfurrow before he began to move. Soon Hyuck grew comfortable with the feeling and relaxed his face, gently nodding up at his elder as he longed for him to move. 

Mark slowly drew back his hips before thrusting himself back into the heat, each thrust growing faster and deeper as Hyuck unravels with each motion, “f-fucking hell, feels so good~” Hyuck cried as Mark’s tip pounded into his prostate removing any caution Hyuck had for making sounds. Mark just smirked at the remark and buried his face into the crook of the youngers neck as he flicked his hips harshly into Haechan, no longer having control of his motion, too overwhelmed with lust for the boy bellow him, desiring the ability to pleasure and satisfying the both of them. 

Donghyuck began to feel his second orgasm forming in the pit of his stomach, each thrust pushing him slightly closer to his limit, the pleasure bubbling and flowing through his veins as Mark groaned against the soft, sensitive skin of his neck. 

Mark could feel himself growing closer to his release too, something about the tight warmth around him was supplying him with a ecstasy that he’d never felt with anyone before, Hyuck clenched around him was something beyond pleasure for Mark.

The slow and harsh thrusts continued, Hyucks legs shook with each movement, the rush of joy he experienced with every push was causing the younger to whimper with pleasure, having his fingers desperately pushing against Mark’s back and legs wrap tightly around his waist, searching for support as the sensations grew stronger.   
Mark began to speed up his movements, feeling Haechan clench around him only making the movements speed up more so, both feeling themselves stepping closer and closer to their orgasms. 

Their hollow ramp was filled with the echoing sounds of the boys slapping together and their involuntary moans.

“Fuck, you feel so good around me, baby” Mark groaned out, loving how responsive and delicate the boy under him was.   
“Y-you feel so good inside me” Hyuck whined, still digging his fingers into the elders back. 

Hyuck was reaching his release, each motion pushing him too close to his orgasm.   
“I’m gonna cum” Hyuck suddenly screamed after one harsh knock to his prostate, his hole clenching around Mark’s girth has pleasure leapt through Haechans body.  
“Cum baby, release for me” Mark growelled, knowing that with how tightly Hyuck was wrapped around him he was only going to hold for a few more thrusts.

Then, seconds after marks response hyuck came, hard, again, spraying his seed across both of them, covering the pair in his white liquid as he cried out in pleasure, feeling himself shaking with ecstasy with every thrust, over stimulating the younger as his length finally fell limp. Mark however was just reaching his end, biting down on Hyucks soft shoulder as he focused on the intense pleasure, thrusts becoming sloppy and chaotic as he gets to his edge, he soon pulls away from the now marked skin to groan out “I’m cumming” as he felt himself twitch within the youngers walls. Mark released into his condom, pleasure oozing through and out of him as he let out deep moans.

Mark continued thrusting slowly as he came down from his orgasm. Both breathing heavily as the pleasure slowly subsided. 

Mark carefully pulled himself away from the younger, pulling himself out, removing the condom and tossing it aside.

“How was that?” Mark asked as he carefully helped Hyuck pull up his underwear then jeans.   
“So, so good” Hyuck smiled as he lifted his hips, feeling an intense sting as his jeans pressed against his ass “My ass hurts though” he chuckled, too happy to care how sore he was.   
“That’s expected, but I’m sorry” Mark smiled as he then pulled up his own bottoms. 

The pair quickly sorted themselves out and attempted to hide the fact that Hyucks cum was sprayed across them. It was very dark now, night had fallen and their friends were all sat together on the other side of the park. Mark took hold of Hyucks hand as they walked towards their group, “what are you doing?” Hyuck smiled as he held onto Mark’s tough hand. Mark smirked over at Haechan and simply said “I want you to be mine, no one else can have that”.  
Both were smiling helplessly as they reached their friends, the new relationship status being enough to distracted everyone’s attention from the cum stains across the boys tops.


End file.
